The present disclosure relates generally to a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a network device for network communication.
In a building, an HVAC system can operate to control an environmental condition of the building. The HVAC system can include multiple pieces of building equipment that can operate to control the environmental conditions. These pieces of building equipment may operate based on settings received via a network and can collect data of the building and provide the data to other building devices. The settings or collected data may be referred to as “point data” and may be specific data points for control set points, measured environmental conditions, etc. The point data can be communicated among the various pieces of building equipment via a network. For example, a controller could collect temperature data points for a particular zone based on a temperature sensor measuring the temperature data point. The point data can be communicated via various building specific networks e.g., building automation and control network (BACnet) protocols can be implemented on each of the pieces of building equipment enabling the communication of point data.